lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Babysitter Bunga
Babysitter Bunga is the twenty-seventh episode of The Lion Guard. Disney Press It is also the first episode of Season 2. Synopsis When Muhimu the zebra asks Bunga to babysit, his unorthodox style soon catches on, and he is put in charge of several more young Pride Landers. Ana Gasteyer (Saturday Night Live) and Phil LaMarr (MADtv) recur as jackals, Reirei and Goigoi, respectively.http://fsm-media.com/disney-channel-july-2017/ Summary Reirei is secretly watching Muhimu's herd graze nearby, when she slinks down to speak with her children. She tells Dogo and Kijana that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. Nearby, the Lion Guard are out on patrol, when Kion and Fuli catch the jackals' scent. Ono uses his keen eyes to confirm that the jackals are in the Pride Lands, and the Guard act immediately. The jackals begin their attack, and Muhimu promptly calls for her herd to panic and run. Her son, Hamu, starts to lag behind, unable to keep up with his mother. Reirei points him out to her kids, and the pair take off. Their actions are spotted above by Ono, who relays the situation to the rest of the Guard. Kion sends Bunga and Ono off to rescue Hamu while he, Fuli and Beshte deal with the other jackals. As Hamu charges across the plains, Kijana hops into a nearby clump of grass while Dogo continues the pursuit. He calls to Hamu using an affable voice, stating that he's a friendly jackal who only wishes to play tag with him. He manages to calm Hamu, who skids to a complete stop, interested in Dogo's offer. Unbeknownst to him, Kijana lurks just behind in the grass, revealing herself to her brother only. Meanwhile, Goigoi is in hot pursuit of a zebra himself. He asks the zebra to slow down so he can eat it, but Fuli races past and causes Goigoi to fall headfirst onto the ground. Upon seeing Fuli, he retreats. With the other two adult jackals, Beshte charges them headfirst through a stampede of zebras. Back with Hamu and Dogo, the young zebra is completely taken with Dogo's cherubic nature, and trustingly closes his eyes for a game of surprise tag. Kijana starts to sneak out from behind him, but Ono calls for Hamu to look behind him before she can strike him. Dogo is distressed by his presence, but Hamu looks around to the surprise anyway. Kijana offers a sly grin before being knocked over by Bunga. Hamu turns to Dogo and asks about the game, and Dogo's response reveals his true intentions. Before Dogo can attack, Ono dives into him, knocking him away. When Dogo gets back up, Hamu is doubtful over the gameplay. Bunga calls for him to kick as the jackal pup approaches, and the zebra does so, calling out tag before kicking Dogo into the bush and claiming the pup to be it. Bunga then places both jackal pups on the ground, pleased with their work. Back with the rest of the herd, a zebra catches their foot on a protruding rock and slams into the ground, skidding to a halt in front of a large boulder. Reirei approaches her, but Kion reveals himself from behind the boulder and warns Reirei that she's the last one left. She appears surprised by this revelation, but is pinned to the ground by the young lion cub before she can do anything. Kion releases her and joins the herd which has finally calmed down. But Muhimu soon notices her son's absence and cries out for him. He soon arrives with Ono and Bunga, who drags the jackal pups by their ears. After throwing them towards their parents they quickly join their mother. Hamu then excitedly tells his mother that he was saved by Bunga, but the honey badger passes the praise back to him. Hamu explains how he kicked just like Bunga told him to, which Reirei overhears. She asks if Kion heard the attack on her children, and Kion assures her that she'll be safe from the 'vicious' zebras when she returns to the Outlands. Slightly irritated, Reirei calls for her kids to follow her. When Goigoi doesn't follow, she calls for him as well, who tells her that he thought she only wanted the kids following her. Kion congratulates the Guard on a job well done, but Muhimu stops them from leaving. Still shaken up, Beshte suggests taking some time to relax on her own. As much as she loves the idea, she wonders what can be done with Hamu. Noticing how her son is playing so well with Bunga, she asks if Bunga will look after Hamu for a while. The young zebra is delighted at the idea and, once Kion asks if Bunga wants to do it, the honey badger gladly accepts. Muhimu is relieved to have someone responsible taking care of her son, missing Bunga as he leaps onto her son's back, covers his eyes and asks if he wants to leap off Hakuna Matata Falls. Fuli questions if Muhimu really just called Bunga responsible, and the Guard shrug it off. In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Ono voices his concern over Bunga's absence. Although Fuli tries to joke about his worries, Ono points out that they do rely on Bunga, especially since he's the best climber. With fears that they might not be able to rescue someone from a tree or other high place, Kion decides that they need to practise to be on the safe side. He locates a rock on a high ledge, and asks who wishes to get it down. Fuli protests, since cheetahs don't climb. Kion asks her to give it a try and she does, almost reaching the top before tumbling back down. Ono jokes about why cheetahs don't climb, before trying himself by flying up there. However, he lacks the strength required to pick the rock up and ends up spiralling backwards against a wall. Beshte then decides to grab the rock, missing Kion's warning cry. The hippo slides back down, rolling himself into a ball and finally collapsing into Ono. Kion calls off the practise drill, much to Ono's relief. At the Watering Hole, Twiga desperately tries to control her daughter, Juhudi with minimal success. She finally gives up, and joins Muhimu and Young Rhino's Mother for a drink. She notices Muhimu's blissful expression, and questions where her son is. Muhimu explains how Bunga is taking care of Hamu for her, while she relaxes. With Juhudi chasing a porcupine, Twiga wonders out loud if he would consider taking Juhudi as well. Other parents start to gather around her, having overheard the conversation. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga is explaining to Hamu how to dive into the water even better. The two take a dive and start laughing, when Twiga softly calls for his attention. When he peers around, Twiga, Juhudi, Young Rhino, his mother, a serval, her son and a monkey and her son are all waiting at the water's edge. Twiga asks if he could possibly take their children as well. Bunga considers her offer, and although Twiga understands if he doesn't wish to take on more children, she is pleased to hear that he is happy to accept them. They leave, promising to be back before sunset. The young charges ask what there is to do, and Bunga decides to teach them how to teke (kick), ruka (jump) and teleza (slide). He uses a fruit to demonstrate teke, and all the kids kick the fruit, eventually landing it back in Bunga's arms. Then, he shows the children ruka, by jumping over a log. Finally, he shows them teleza, by sliding down a hill into the water. As a final summary of the lessons, he sings to them about Teke Ruka Teleza. Elsewhere, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, Kijana points out that there are no little ones. Goigoi overhears her and offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Once they successfully pin their father down, Reirei praises their performance, believing that it's time for them to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana voices her concern over the Lion Guard, but Reirei tells her that she will deal with them herself. As they leave, Goigoi asks if someone else can play the little one next time. Back at the watering hole, the parents relax, knowing their children are safe. Muhimu suggests that Twiga try some nearby grass which she deems to be amazing. Ash the giraffe comments on how good it is, Reirei watches from behind a nearby rock. She orders her pack to move on since the older animals won't be good for training, but recoils when she hears Muhimu mention the little ones. She overhears Twiga mention that they're at Hakuna Matata Falls, and decides that it would be perfect for her children. Goigoi starts to leave, but is stopped by Reirei, who reminds him that she would come up with a plan. She tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters. Goigoi protests, but Reirei assures him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. Goigoi feels proud that Reirei left him with a task, but soon realises that he might not be up to it. Nearby, the Lion Guard are out checking the trees in case any animals need their help there. Fuli admits that she looks forward to Bunga's return, and Kion suggests checking up on them at the falls. Goigoi overhears this, and desperately tries to think up a plan. In his attempt to do so, he treads on his own tail, wailing out loud and gaining the Lion Guard's attention. After cooling down his tail, Goigoi notices the impending group and starts to run, pleased with himself. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Reirei and her pack watch the youngsters play under the guidance of Bunga. Kijana questions what they will do about Bunga, but Reirei tells her not to worry, since she'll be taking care of him. Dogo asks his mother if they'll save some food for his father, and she replies that they will with insincerity. With Goigoi chasing nothing, Ono asks what he's doing. He replies that he's chasing an antelope, which causes Ono to return to the Lion Guard. While Goigoi gets excited, he misses a gap in the ground and falls through. Ono reports to the Lion Guard, and they soon hear the jackal crying for help. They return to find him stuck upside down in a hole. They question his actions and Goigoi pretends not to know anything. Beshte offers to help, which surprises the jackal. But Kion states that they'll only help after he tells them of Reirei's whereabouts. They eventually coax it out of him and make a frantic dash to Hakuna Matata Falls, with Beshte helping him out as promised. Goigoi then calls for them not to tell her that he was behind their quick arrival. With the kids still enjoying themselves at the falls, Reirei and her family finally step in to spoil the cheerful atmosphere. Bunga is certain he can defend them all against the family, but Reirei pins him to the ground. The honey badger calls for the kids to run, but it turns out they are surrounded. Bunga then cries Teke to them, and the kids react by kicking the jackals away. Bunga briefly gets away, but is caught again by Reirei. He orders them to scatter and they obey. Reirei is positive that their training will secure their victory, but Bunga has his doubts. He turns to see Juhudi and the young serval rushing past some trees. He calls Teke again, and they kick the bush, which unleashes pollen. Kijana and one of her siblings catch the pollen in their eyes, and struggle to see. Juhudi calls them over, but she and the serval part which causes the jackals to run over and into the water. Bunga briefly gets away again to congratulate them, before Reirei pins him again. She once again asserts that they have been training, but Bunga doesn't believe it to be very well. He then notices another jackal chasing the little monkey, and calls Teleza to him. The monkey does as instructed and slides down a hill. When the jackal follows, he hits his head against a large rock. The little monkey blows a raspberry at the jackal, and Bunga applauds his young charge. He then notices Hamu being chased by Dogo in the water, but Hamu assures him that he knows what he's doing. He lures Dogo onto a see-saw rock in the water and, when Dogo gets on, yells Ruka. From above, Young Rhino leaps down, sending the young pup flying into the air and into a bush. Still holding Reirei back, Bunga declares victory over Reirei's pups. She halts her attack in disbelief, and Bunga joins the children just before they charge the jackal family one last time. The Lion Guard arrive just in time to see the jackals' defeat. Fuli comments on the increase in children that have been left with Bunga, who is confident that word just spread about how good he was at babysitting. Reirei grabs Kion's attention, complaining about how her family have been treated and asking for his help. Kion is sure they can help, provided that they leave and never try to attack the kids again. When freed, Reirei claims that she doesn't wish to stay where she's not wanted, and the kids warn her away. She and her family then run back home. Just then, the parents arrive to pick up their children. Bunga proudly tells them of how they bravely defended themselves against the jackals, which initially horrifies the parents. But when they learn that Bunga taught them how to defend themselves, Muhimu declares him to be the best babysitter ever, much to Fuli's surprise. The young charges then gather around Bunga for a final cuddle, as Bunga claims that he knew it all along. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season Two Episodes